The Curse: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 It was Sunday morning. I wore a black dress with trimmed laces. A white coffin was slowly being lowered to the ground, the smell of red and white roses hung in the air along with the smell of death. I held a picture of a beautiful woman in my arms, she had fair skin, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had a smile on her face, a smile that said she was happy, so happy she almost glowed. Happy... Was she really? Jada Nicole Oliver: a five year old ... and an orphan. Her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver had decided to be her guardians from now on. They carefully retreated from graveyard and away from the cemetery as the hallowed ground was being showered by the earth, and inside, was the body a young woman who died at the age of 25. *** Jada's POV Eleven Years Later "Honey, get up." Beck's voice was loud in the air, "You're gonna be late!" "I'm up, Grandpa!" I called. I got up quickly on my feet, went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I dried my hair after and opened my closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a gray blouse and a black leather jacket over it, I wore combat boots that I inherited from my grandfather, Beck. I let my straight black hair flow down my back, I checked myself in the mirror and went out. Grandma was cooking breakfast, but I decided to get some cereal and apple juice, man I love apple juice. "Jade, honey, what time is it?" Grandpa asked. "Do I look like your watch?" Grandma replied sarcatically. I smiled, here we go again... "Is it wrong to ask?" Grandpa questioned, a bit grouchy. "Of course it's'' not wrong to ask someone who isn't your watch." They were arguing again. It's amazing how this two got married and were still together after more than fifty years even being like polars - complete opposites. Grandpa is nice and sweet, while Grandma can be bitter and mean most of time, well, mostly to other people, but she's really awesome to hang around with once you really get to know her. Grandpa used to be an actor, and Grandma was a singer and director, but they both retired and decided on producing films instead. After My mom, Jadelyn Bex Oliver, a famous actress and singer turned eighteen, they moved from Los Angeles to Manhattan, New York. "I'm going." I told them as I packed my books inside my sling bag. "You're going, already?" Grandma asked flipping the pancakes. I nodded, "Time sure flies when you're arguing." I told them and ran towards the door. I heard Granpa laughing along with Grandma's little protest even though she was obviously laughing. I rode on the bus to my school, New York Arts and Science Academy. After a quarter of an hour, I got off the bus and was about to walk a three blocks walk, but before I got down the bus, I swear I just saw that the bulky bus driver had only one eye on his forehead. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis